


Inside and Out: First Introductions

by southernbookgirl



Series: Moments [5]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Based on show and my imagination, Emotions everywhere, F/M, First Introductions to Baby, Letter to Unborn Baby, Parental Love, Quintis - Freeform, Quintis baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernbookgirl/pseuds/southernbookgirl
Summary: Happy's thoughts about her pregnancy and the changes taking place in her life now that she and Toby are expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy isn't the greatest with words, and neither am I, yet I wanted to try and translate her thoughts in a way that would make sense for her. Thus, this piece was born (no pun intended) and is based upon several letters I read when doing my research for this story. I do not have children of my own, but for all the moms, dads, and parental figures out there, it is my hope and desire that this piece highlights even a bit of how much we love you and are grateful for your presence in our lives.

_"No one else will know the strength of my love for you. After all, you’re the only one who knows what my heart sounds like from the inside." ~Anonymous_

Dear Baby “QC” (Quinn-Curtis),

I am not much for words, but I wanted to somehow make known these thoughts swirling around in my head right now. Your dad is worried about me – afraid that the situation of getting my marriage to Walter resolved and the possibility your dad and I not being hitched by the time you arrive is causing me unneeded stress. I deny it in front of everyone, sometimes even to him (even if it is just the two of us), but honestly, not providing a home for you – one where your dad and I are married by the time of your birth (a “fully functioning legally bound family” is how he put it) – is something I worry about. I know that a ring or a piece of paper does not mean we will love you, or each other, any less, but our haphazard and scattered childhoods is not something I ever want to think could be a distant possibility for you. Your dad and I love each other and love you, and never doubt that, regardless of the legalities of it, we are a family, now and forever.

Your dad is so excited to meet you in a few months. He’s micro-managing, but despite his quirks, I know it is coming from a place of love, compassion, and concern for me and you. Now, I would never tell him that to his face; I’m afraid that might encourage him regarding a few of his more extreme behaviors. But I think you’re wise enough to keep this little secret between us for now.

I was in shock, to say the least, when I found out I was pregnant. I think I sat in the bathroom alone in my apartment for a good hour or two before it really hit me. You coming certainly wasn’t planned, but now that I know about you, have seen you move and heard your heartbeat, I can’t imagine what life would be like without you.

I never even considered that kids could be in my future. Heck, I never considered love or marriage (a real marriage to someone like your father) to be a possibility, either. Yet, all the improbabilities occurred: I met and fell in love with your dad; he proposed (and we’ll get there again, I promise; I’ll make sure of it); and even in the midst of our personal troubles, you came into being. You coming is something I never thought would be possible. I now realize that though it may be something I never knew I wanted, I would not trade it for anything. I may not be able to express myself like your father can, but I am more excited for this, for all the adventures we are going to have, for you, than I could ever say.

Because I am not the best with words, I wanted to put down on paper what I am feeling at this moment: I love you, cherish you, and care for you in such a way that I never knew existed. I thought I had the only love I’d need when I first realized I was falling for your dad, but that love for him is so different compared to the love I have for you already, even though I have yet to officially meet you. (I realize now that the love I have for you is something else I need; it makes everything complete.) There are a lot of scary things and uncertainties in this world, and I want you to know that you will not have to face any of them alone. Your dad and I only want the best for you, and I hope this letter will one day find its way to you in some shape or form. For now, I am going to write it and put it away for safekeeping. This place of safekeeping represents the part of my heart where you already lie: safe, loved, and highly treasured. But one day, when you’re older, I might pull out this letter to show you. This will prove that I am not a robot (contrary to what your dad might say sometimes); my emotions and feelings just run deep within me. Because of my genius mind and my upbringing, I was never able to express myself as a “normal” person would, but that does not mean I am a cold, calculated being. I just express myself differently than other people. While your dad might rattle off observations and calculations to express his opinions, I might yell, hit, or throw things to release my anger. (That is not to say I would condone that sort of behavior from you; quite the opposite, QC.)

Another thing I want to say: reach out into the world, spread your wings, and never back down from your passions, dreams, and desires in life. There are people in this world that will try to break you down, but know that your dad and I – along with your grandpa Patrick and the team – will be here for you, loving you and strengthening you in your weakest and darkest moments. Make sure to always treat people with respect and love. And while much of this world may be filled with people who are sinister and crude, I hope that you will take the higher ground and be the difference the world is looking for. There are good people in this world, and I pray that you will be one of them.

Your dad and I aren’t perfect, but what has made our relationship what it is is that we know it is okay to be different. Those differences, quirks, and idiosyncrasies define us as unique individuals, and loving someone with all of these means the love we have for each other is unlike anything else in the world. I found this quote recently that summarizes this thought best: “Love is built through imperfection, difference and freedom to be what you are, that way [your] love should be long lasting forever.”

Here are several things I want you to know before I end this letter for tonight.

_**It is okay to fail.** _

Now, coming from a genius, that can be hard to admit. However, we all have flaws; we all make mistakes. It is okay to be imperfect. Please don’t let anyone tell you otherwise! While the rest of the world may be pressuring you to look, act, and dress a certain way, I want to encourage you to be nothing but yourself. Don’t let anyone else play a role in your identity as an individual. Never let anyone tell you are worthless. You are priceless – irreplaceable, unmistakable, and incomparable; your uniqueness is a beautiful thing. You are treasured, valued, and loved. Your dad told me this once: “A diamond with a flaw is worth more than a pebble without imperfections.”

_**Treat everyone with respect.** _

You do not have to agree with everyone’s decisions, but I do want to encourage you to at least respect people you come in contact with. There are too many people in this world living a life of hate, and the reality is that the world needs people like you to love without boundaries. Love your friends, your family, your enemies, and even people you don’t even know. Walk about your life in a posture of love, no matter what gets thrown your way.

_**You are loved.** _

Even if there are times where you’ll feel alone, unwanted, or heaven forbid useless, I want you to remember that you are loved. Your dad and I, your grandpa Patrick, the team…we all love you and are here for you. Even with our idiosyncrasies and problems, we love each other and those weaknesses help build us up and make us stronger together. And when that day comes where you’ll meet someone who will walk beside you and be there for you in the ups and downs in life, understand this: Don’t make yourself perfect for someone to love you. Just wait for someone who loves your imperfections.

_**You will always have a home.** _

No matter what happens in life, you can always come back home to your dad and I. This is a simple and powerful truth but it is one that will keep our family strong and bonded in an unshakeable way.

_**You can always talk to us.** _

We’re never going to judge you, criticize you, or make you regret opening your heart to us. No matter what happens, we will always be willing to talk to you with open ears and an open heart. Your dad and I do not want you to ever be afraid to tell us what you’re going through in life. I’m positive we are eventually going to have some tough conversations, but as long as you know we both love you and want the best for you, I hope and pray you will view our counsel as loving and paved with the best intentions.

There is still another six months or so before you arrive, but I cannot wait to see you. I am certain there will be more that I will think about and want to say. I’ll write it down when the time comes. Get ready for an exciting life of adventure and fun; with Scorpion, you never know what the day has in store for you. Your dad and I love you so much and cannot wait to see what the future holds.

We will always be there for you, QC; never, ever doubt that.

For now, I’ve got to be going. Your dad is on this kick where, if I won’t eat steak and eggs, I should be eating peanut butter chocolate chip granola bars. “The perfect blend of salty and sweet, protein and whole grains, all wrapped up in nice, little, snack-size bites for my blossoming beauty.” I love the guy for wanting me and you to be healthy, but right now, I am more craving a slice of strawberry rhubarb pie with cookies ‘n cream ice cream on top than a box of peanut butter chocolate chip granola bars. Oh, well. It’s a good thing he stocked up on that pie on his last trip out to that fruit stand. I’ll have him run to the garage to get a couple of slices and pick up some of that ice cream on the way back. Your father can be a handful, but I would not trade him for anything. In all honesty, my life was utterly boring until the day he came into it, and I have never been the same since.

So, goodnight for now, and I love you very much.

Love,  
Your Mom

_"For you created my inmost being; You knit me together in my mother’s womb." ~Psalm 139:13_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Flavato_Forever and Anonwrite for their proofreading and input! I don't know what I would do if I didn't have y'all. Thank you! :-)


End file.
